She's Gonna be My Wife?
by fazrulz21
Summary: "Ne, ne, papa?" "Hn?" "Gimana papa ketemu mama dan akhirnya menikah?" "Oh? Hima-chan pengen tau?" "Un!" "Boruto juga pengen tau!" "Haha, oke, oke. Sementara nunggu mama, papa akan cerita. "Cerita tentang pertemuan Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata." Fic for NHTD


A/N:

**Halohalo! Author fazrulz21 disini! Yahaha… udah lama banget ga ngepost sejak keluar dari rumah sakit. Hahaha, jadi kangen. **_**Kimitachi wa genki desu ka?**_

**Beberapa hari yang lalu (saat pertama mengerjakan tulisan ini) saya dapat PM dari [**NaruHinaAnnual Event**] untuk mengikuti ajang [NaruHina Fluffy Day]. Jadi disela-sela kesibukan belajar buat UN dan SBMPTN (DEMI UGM!) saya juga menyempatkan diri untuk menulis cerita ini. Dengan dibantu beberapa teman dan sepupu saya saya menulis cerita ini berdasarkan imajinasi kami. Tujuan penulisan fic ini selain untuk mengikuti event NHFD juga untuk menghibur pembaca di fandom ini. Walau dulu pernah ada **_**Chara War **_**tentang **_**pairing**_** Naruto, sekarang telah sampai di final : Naruto x Hinata, Sasuke x Sakura (Haha, karena pertaruhan tentang **_**pairing **_**ini juga saya memenangkan HGUC RX-0 UNICORN GUNDAM FULL ARMOR DESTROY MODE). Ceritanya agak panjang jadi harap sabar bacanya ya? Sengaja ga dibikin per **_**chapter**_** biar Greget! Eh, salah. Biar panjangan dikit.**

**TANPA BERPANJANG-PANJANG LAGI,**

**SELAMAT MENYAKSIKAN—eh, SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto. This FanFiction's purpose is to entertain the readers and to participate in "NaruHina Fluffy Days 6" yearly event.**

**STORY BEGIN!**

"Ne, ne, papa?"

"Hn?"

"Gimana papa ketemu mama dan akhirnya menikah?"

"Oh? Hima-chan pengen tau?"

"Un!"

"Boruto juga pengen tau!"

"Haha, oke, oke. Sementara nunggu mama, papa akan cerita.

"Cerita tentang pertemuan **Namikaze Naruto **dan **Hyuuga Hinata**."

**Wicked **(read : stupid)** author,**

**fazrulz21**

**Present**

**She's Gonna be My Wife!?**

**Enjoy \ :v /**

Namikaze Naruto,

Adalah nama yang diberikan oleh guru ayahku padaku. Nama itu didapat saat beliau sedang makan ramen. Orang yang pertama kali mendengar namaku pasti berpikir aku adalah salah satu bahan tambahan dalam ramen. Haha, bakso ikan… nama yang unik kalau boleh ku bilang. Tapi aku menyukai nama ini. Bisa dibilang nama ini adalah salah satu peninggalan orang yang sudah kuanggap kakekku.

Ayahku, Namikaze Minato, adalah seorang _onmyouji_ (Pendeta Kuil) yang mengurusi kuil di puncak bukit kota Konoha, kota kecil di pinggiran pulau Honshu. Ibuku, Kushina, adalah pelatih _kendo_ di _dojo_ sebelah kuil kami. Keluargaku cuma keluarga biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial.

'_Huooo… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi… tidak bisa bereinkarnasi, tidak bisa hidup kembali… huooooo~'_

Ah, kecuali untuk yang satu ini.

Mungkin karena ayahku adalah _onmyouji_ aku memiliki kemampuan ini. Mampu melihat roh gentayangan. Saat ini saja di kamarku ada sekitar empat roh berkeliaran. Salah satunya yang mengeluh tidak bisa reinkarnasi tadi.

"Hei, kalau kau memang tida bisa bereinkarnasi, kenapa tidak disucikan saja?" ujarku pada roh itu.

'_Hiii~! Ga mau! Mana ada roh yang mau disucikan begitu saja!'_ roh itu menolak.

"Sebenarnya kalau aku mau aku bisa saja mengirimmu ke alam lain, kau tahu?"

'_Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak—_

"Dengan cara memurnikan rohmu aku bisa mengirimmu ke alam sana agar kau bisa bereinkarnasi lagi. Gimana?" tawarku padanya. Seketika roh itu kabur. Tentu saja. Proses pemurnian atau penyucian roh akan sangat menyakitkan bagi roh yang mengalaminya.

"Naru-kun~! makan malam sudah siap~!" ah, ibu memanggilku.

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

"Heee~ jadi papa juga bisa memurnikan roh?"

"Hima kira cuma kakek yang bisa."

"Hehe, biar begini papa juga _onmyouji_, lhooo~ tapi waktu masih SMA dulu papa belum resmi jadi _onmyouji_. Masih dalam masa pelatihan."

"Terus, terus, gimana papa ketemu mama?"

"Sabar dulu, ini papa juga baru mau ceritain."

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

Pagi ini aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Tidak ada hal yang spesial selama perjalanan ke sekolah. Kecuali saat banyak roh yang berterbangan kesana kemari seperti panik. Aku tidak tahu ada apa. Roh yang hendak kutanyai malah kabur saat kuhampiri.

"Hari ini ayah melakukan pemurnian besar-besaran ya?" gumamku.

'_Bukan, Naruto-sama. Mereka lari karena ada sesuatu yang datang ke kota ini yang berbahaya bagi mereka.'_ Sebuah suara terdengar dari sebelahku. Roh seekor rubah muncul dan menjelaskan fenomena ini padaku.

"Memangnya mereka kenapa, Kurama?" tanyaku.

'Onmyouji_ terkenal dari Tokyo datang berkunjung hari ini. Bukannya anda sudah diberitahu, Naruto-sama?'_ jawab Kurama.

Kurama adalah roh seekor rubah kecil yang kutemui di belakang gudang sekolah. Aku menjadikannya peliharaanku karena dia menolak disucikan dan minta agar dijadikan peliharaan saja. Ya apa boleh buat…

"_Onmyouji_ dari Tokyo… ah! Hyuuga Hiashi! Benar juga! Keluarga mereka akan berkunjung ke kuil pulang sekolah nanti!" aku menepuk tapak tangan kiriku dengan kepalan tangan kananku.

'_Eeeeh~! Mereka akan berkunjung!? Kumohon jangan biarkan mereka memurnikanku, Naruto-samaaa~!'_

"Ga akan. Lagian kalau kamu ga ada nanti aku kehilangan teman ngobrol waktu bosan." Ujarku. Aku melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah dengan santai seperti biasa.

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

Sampai dikelas aku langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah jendela. Aku menyukai tempat duduk ini karena aku bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan Konoha dari sini.

Sekolahku, Akademi Konoha, terletak di puncak bukit tertinggi Konoha. Jadi saat pertama kali datang ke Konoha yang pertama akan kalian lihat adalah sekolah ini. Ini adalah satu-satunya sekolah setingkat SMA di kota kecil ini. Jadi murid yang ada di sini cukup banyak.

"Yo, Naruto! Udah bikin PR bahasa Jepang?" sahabatku sejak SMP, Inuzuka Kiba menghampiriku.

"Ada beberapa yang belum kuisi. Napa? Mau nyontek?" tanyaku.

"Ya enggak lah, aku cuma mau bandingin jawaban nomor enam. Aku juga belum selesai semua sih. Liat dong!" pinta Kiba. Aku menyodorkan catatanku padanya.

"Kiba! Nyontek PR Naruto lagi!?" terdengar suara seorang perempuan di sebelahku.

"Aku ga nyontek! Cuma bandingin jawaban! Jangan nuduh gitu dong, Shion!" ujar Kiba.

"Naruto, kamu harusnya ga ngasih jawaban ke dia! Nanti kalau dia tambah bego gimana?" ujar Shion.

"Ya gapapa dong. Toh bukan kita yang tambah bego. Bener ga?" balasku.

"Iya sih, kenapa ga kepikiran ya?"

"OY! Jangan ninggalin temen nape!?" Kiba berteriak.

"Haha, becanda, becanda." Aku menenangkan Kiba.

Himari Shion adalah teman masa kecilku. Kami sudah bersama sejak umur tujuh tahun. Aku bertemu dengannya saat orang tuanya (yang juga mengurus kuil bersama keluarga kami) bertamu ke rumah kami. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan Shion karena dia ga banyak ngomong. Tapi setelah aku bercerita kalau aku bisa melihat roh, kami langsung akrab. Shion juga bisa melihat roh, jadi aku merasa seperti punya teman senasib.

"Kalau memang mau bandingin jawaban, lakukan dengan cepat. Bentar lagi _homeroom_ mau mulai. Kudengar hari ini akan ada murid baru." Kata Shion.

"Yang bener? Tau dari mana? Anaknya cewe ato cowo? Cantik ga anaknya—GUOKH!" pertanyaan beruntun Kiba dihentikan dengan satu hantaman siku Shion ke tengkuk Kiba.

"Shion, dia sekarat tuh…"

"Ga urus! Hmph! _Kiba no baka_!" Shion menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ohok… Naruto… kau tahu aku… salah apa…?" tanya Kiba.

"Kesalahanmu adalah ketidakpekaanmu." Ujarku dengan nada bicara layaknya orang bijak.

"Heh…?" Kiba hanya meringis menahan sakit.

Shion sebenarnya sudah lama menyukai Kiba. Dulu Kiba pernah menolongnya dari sekelompok preman yang mengejarnya. Kiba adalah murid di _dojo_ ibuku. Jadi dia dengan mudahnya menghajar preman-preman itu. Kuharap Kiba segera menyadari perasaan Shion…

"Oke, anak-anak. Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian!" oh, _sensei _sudah datang. Dan di dekat pintu kulihat bayangan seseorang.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk Hyuuga-san." Perintah _sensei_. Pintu dibuka, seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo, bermata lavender berkacamata, dan… cantik… masuk kelas. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Gadis itu menulis namanya di papan tulis dengan huruf alfabet.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Mulai hari ini saya akan belajar di kelas ini. _yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san_." Ujarnya dengan bahasa Jepang yang terbata-bata.

"Hyuuga-san adalah murid pindahan dari sekolah di Prancis. Dia sudah lama tinggal di sana. Jadi bahasa Jepangnya kurang lancar. Mohon kalian bantu Hyuuga-san kalau ada apa-apa. Oke?" pinta _sensei_. Bentar, Hyuuga…?

Tanpa kusadari Hyuuga Hinata telah duduk di bangku disebelahku. Ia menatap wajahku lamaaa~ sekali sampai aku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ano… ehm, _Is there something you probably need, Hyuuga-san?_ (Apa ada sesuatu yang mungkin kau butuhkan, Hyuuga-san?)" tanyaku dalam bahasa Inggris. Kuharap dia mengerti.

"_Excuses moi?_ (Maaf?)" dia bertanya dalam bahasa Prancis. Duh, bakalan susah, nih… kucoba bertanya sebisaku dengan bahasa Prancisku yang terbatas.

"_Apa kamu… membutuhkan… sesuatu?_" tanyaku.

"_Non_ (Tidak)_, Namikaze-dono_." Jawabnya. Bentar, dia tahu namaku?

"Sekarang, kumpulkan PR bahasa Jepang kalian. Yang tidak buat, seperti biasa, akan membersihkan kelas sendirian pulang sekolah." Perintah _sensei_. Ah, PR-ku belum selesai… ah, masa bodo lah…

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

Aku pulang sekolah lebih lama dari biasanya karena membereskan _dojo_ _kendo_ sekolah. Di sekolah aku mengikuti klub _kendo_ dan basket. Hari ini giliranku untuk membereskan _dojo_. Karena _dojo _lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya aku butuh waktu lebih lama untuk membereskan _dojo._

Sepulang sekolah aku agak heran melihat kumpulan mobil di depan rumah. Perasaanku agak ga enak. Apalagi kulihat di depan rumah adalah sekumpulan orang berjas dan berkacamata hitam. Seperti sekumpulan mafia mendatangi rumahku dan menyandra keluargaku dan memerintahkanku untuk membunuh mereka jika aku ingin selamat.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Saat aku tiba kumpulan mafia (menurutku) tadi langsung berbaris menyambutku.

[_WELCOME HOME, NAMIKAZE NARUTO-SAMA!_] ucap mereka semua serentak.

"E-eh…? Ahaha, t-terima k-kasih…" dengan kikuk aku menaiki tangga menuju rumahku di samping kuil. Saat baru mau melangkah masuk ke ruang depan aku melihat Hyuuga Hiashi, _onmyouji _asal Tokyo yang terkenal itu, dan putrinya, Hyuuga Hinata, si murid baru.

"Oh, udah pulang toh. Kebetulan! Ayo kesini, Naru!" pinta ayah. Aku cuma menurut dan mendekati ayah.

"Ne, _tou-san…_ ada apa… ini…?" tanyaku gugup. Jarang sekali orang terkenal mau datang ke kota ini. Apalagi jadi tamu di rumah kami.

"Ini putraku yang kubilang, kenalkan dirimu!"

"A-ah, _e-eto…_ saya Namikaze Naruto. Um… _yo-yoroshiku o-onegaishimasu…_" ujarku gugup. Duh, aku pasti kelihatan bego dah…

"Kalau begitu sekarang, ayo, Hinata." Hiashi-sama menyuruh Hinata memperkenalkan diri.

"Ehm, Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. _Yoroshiku ne, _Naruto-kun." ujarnya dalam bahasa Jepang yang lancar disertai senyum manis di wajahnya. Ugh… _kawaii…_ bentar, perasaan tadi di kelas dia agak susah ngomong Jepang…

"Langsung saja. Pertemuan kita kali ini—

"Ah, sebelumnya kenapa kita ga makan malam dulu? Sudah waktunya makan malam bukan?" potong ayah sebelum Hiashi-san memulai… pertemuan…? Apalah itu, terserah… aku minta izin untuk meletakkan tasku di kamar.

Tidak ada yang spesial di kamarku. Hanya kamar biasa yang tidak terlalu luas dan tidak terlalu kecil dengan lemari kaca yang didalamnya berjejer belasan (kalau tidak puluhan) jenis _Mobile Suit_ GUNDAM. Semuanya hasil rakitanku sendiri. Disalah satu pojok kamar teronggok TV LED ukuran sedang dan _game console_. Di meja belajar terdapat satu unit PC yang biasa kugunakan untuk main _game_. Tidak ada ranjang. Aku tidur pakai _futon_. Kalau pakai ranjang kamar ini akan terasa sempit.

"Hmm~ kamar ini tertata sangat rapi, ya?"

"BLEGH! SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISINI!?" aku terlompat kaget mendengar suara Hinata dari belakangku.

"Baru saja. Pintu kamar terbuka. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi kamu ga merespon." Ujarnya polos.

"Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk bisa masuk sembarangan…" gumamku.

"Fufu, kalau begitu aku minta maaf." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ne, Hyuuga-san…"

"Ups, tidak baik memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil aku Hinata saja." Potongnya sebelum aku selesai.

"Baiklah, Hinata-san—

"A, a, a, jangan dengan panggilan formal. Panggil aku 'Hinata' saja. Aku tidak terlalu suka hal-hal formal yang merepotkan." Potongnya lagi.

"… terserahlah. Hinata, tadi di sekolah kau kesulitan ngomong Jepang. Sekarang kok lancar-lancar aja?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh, itu? Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu suka bicara dengan orang asing. Jadi pura-pura ga bisa ngomong Jepang aja. Fufufu…"

"Oy, itu ga baik lho… hanya karena ga suka ngomong dengan orang asing kau pura-pura ga ngerti omongan mereka. Lagian aku buatmu apa? Kita juga baru kenal. Aku ini orang asing bagimu, kan?"

"Ngga juga. Orang tua kita saling kenal. Jadi itu berarti kita juga harusnya saling kenal kan?" orang ini… dia ngomong begitu dengan wajah polos.

"… terserahlah…" aku memalingkan tubuhku ke meja dan mengeluarkan buku-bukuku dari tas. Hinata melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Heee~ jadi ini _Gunpla_ yang banyak dibicarakan orang itu? Yah, memang ga salah sih, _blogger_ yang merakit _Gunpla_ ini memang terkenal." Ujar Hinata melihat ke _Gunpla_ yang sengaja kuletak di tempat yang berbeda. PG-CLASS RX-0 UNICORN GUNDAM FULL ARMOR DESTROY MODE yang selesai kurakit beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Oh? Kau tahu soal _Gunpla_?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Aku juga perakit, lho. Biarpun ga pernah _costum building_ tapi aku suka _Gunpla_." Ujarnya. Tanpa sadar aku menggeggam tangannya dan menatap dalam-dalam mata lavendernya.

"Maukah kau merakit PG-CLASS ZGMF-X20A STRIKE FREEDOM GUNDAM bersamaku?" pintaku.

"E-e-e-eh!? Ta-tapi aku belum pernah merakit PG-CLASS (Perfect Grade Class) GUNDAM sebelumnya. Aku takut nanti aku cuma merusaknya saja…"

"Gapapa! Nanti aku ajari! Mulai dari pemotongan bahan, pemasangan stiker, sampai pengecatan! Nanti kuajari!" aku meminta penuh harap.

"Ta-tapi… PG-CLASS GUNDAM… apalagi STRIKE FREEDOM… aku belum pernah merakit _Mobile Suit_ sulit seperti itu. Apa itu—

"Gapapa! Tenang aja!" kembali aku meminta penuh harap padanya. Jarang-jarang lho ada cewek cantik ternyata sama-sama _builder_ sepertiku.

"… baiklah."

"YATTA!"

"Sebagai gantinya," sambungnya. Ia memegang kedua pipiku. Membuat kami berhadapan satu sama lain. "Nanti bantu aku merakit HG-CLASS NZ-666 KSHATRIYA FULL REPAIR. Oke?"

"Kalau cuma HG-CLASS (High Grade Class) serahkan padaku—Tunggu! KSHATRIYA FULL REPAIR!? WHOA! Baiklah! Akan kubantu semampuku!" ujarku sambil memegang kedua tangannya. Kami bertatapan lamaa~ sekali sampai—

"AHEM! Kalau kalian ga keberatan, makan malam kali ini kita kedatangan keluarga Hyuuga. Jadi Naru-chan, jangan lupa bantu _kaa-san_ nanti. Oke?" entah sejak kapan ibuku sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Aku spontan langsung melepas tangan Hinata.

"O-oke…"

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

"Jadi papa udah kenal mama sejak sekolah?"

"Ya. Awalnya papa belum begitu akrab dengan mama. Tapi setelah mama datang ke rumah dan melihat koleksi _Gunpla_ papa kami jadi akrab."

"Seperti koleksi yang di lemari kaca di ruang tamu rumah kita?"

"Ya, yang itu. Itu hasil kerja keras papa dan mama. Kami merakit itu kelas 3 SMA dulu."

"Mama jahat juga, ya~? Ga mau ngomong sama teman di kelas."

"Itu karena mama masih kurang bisa bersosialisasi dengan teman, Hima-chan."

"Berso… lia… sasi…?"

"Ber-so-sia-li-sa-si. Maksudnya kurang bisa berteman, Boruto."

"Jadi, jadi, setelah itu apa yang terjadi?"

"Setelah itu… hal yang mengubah kehidupan papa terjadi."

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

"HAHAHA! Jadi ternyata Hina-chan berpura-pura ga bisa ngomong bahasa Jepang cuma karena ga mau ngomong sama orang asing?" ayah tertawa mendengar alasan Hinata pura-pura ga bisa ngomong bahasa Jepang.

"_Tou-san, _ketawanya kelebihan tuh…"

"Fufu, begitulah. Saya sebenarnya kurang nyaman bicara dengan orang asing. Untuk sekarang saya akan "belajar" bahasa Jepang dengan Naru-kun." ujar Hinata.

Saat ini keluarga kami + Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hinata sedang makan malam bersama. Seiring berjalannya waktu aku juga mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan Hinata. Selesai makan malam kami berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Langsung saja. Seperti yang sudah disepakati sebelumnya. Mulai hari ini putriku, Hyuuga Hinata akan tinggal dengan keluarga Namikaze." Ujar Hiashi-sama.

"Eh!? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja agar kalian bisa mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain." Jawab ayah.

"Ya, tapi kenapa musti sampai tinggal disini segala?"

"Naru-kun ga mau aku tinggal disini?" Hinata melihatku dengan tampang memelas.

"Bukannya ga mau. Tapi rasanya agak… gimana bilanginnya ya… apa tidak apa-apa, Hiashi-sama? Maksudku—

"Ahem, Naruto-san. Tidak baik memanggil calon mertuamu dengan panggilan formal begitu." Potong ibuku. Bentar, calon mertua? CALON MERTUA!?

"Ga nyangka anak kita yang _otaku_ ini akhirnya akan menikah. Hiks… _kaa-san_ tidak punya penyesalan lagi sekarang… hiks…"

"JANGAN NGOMONG KAYA MAU MATI GITU DONG!"

"_Tou-san_ juga senang… sekarang kami bisa pergi dengan tenang…"

"OEY!"

"Setidaknya kami bisa tenang setelah tahu anak kami satu ini akan punya istri yang cantik seperti Hina-chan…"

Istri…

Istri…

Istri…

Hinata… Istriku…?

Suami-istri…

Menikah…

Bulan madu…

Gonjang ganjing ranjang…

Tanam benih di ladang…

Bayi kecil…

…

…

…

Otakku konslet.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!?"

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

"Hahaha, gara-gara itu papa jadi ingat kalau papa sempat konslet beberapa jam."

"Jadi papa sama sekali ga tau kalau mama akan menikahi papa?"

"Ga tau! Sumpah sama sekali ga tau! Lagian waktu itu kakek dan nenek kalian cuma bilang kalau keluarga Hyuuga—keluarga mama—akan datang berkunjung. Itu aja."

"Jadi habis itu?"

"Akhirnya malam itu…"

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

"Sekarang, ini kamar Hina-chan. Nanti kalau butuh apa-apa tinggal bilang ke Naru-chan. Oke?" ujar ibuku pada Hinata.

"Satu pertanyaan, _kaa-san_."

"Ya?"

"KENAPA JADINYA KAMARKU DIBAGI DUA GINI!? UDAH TAU KAMAR INI SEMPIT!"

"Lho, kalian kan nanti bakal jadi suami-istri. Jadi biasakan dirimu untuk tidur bersama Hina-chan. Oke?"

Tidur bersama…

Tidur bersama…

Tidur bersama Hinata…

Tidur bersama Hinata…

_(Dalam pikiran Naruto)_

"_Na-naru-kun…"_

"_Hina-chan…"_

"_Naru-kun, aku takut…"_

"_Gapapa, kok. Cuma awalnya aja yang terasa sakit."_

"_Hya~n, Na-naru-kun…"_

"_Ma-maaf, sakit ya?"_

"_Ng-nggak… aku gapapa…"_

"_Kalau gitu, aku pelan-pelan aja ya…?"_

"_O-oke… Aaa~hn…"_

DHOOOOOOM!

Saat sadar aku sudah terbaring di _futon_ dengan Hinata yang tertidur lelap di _futon_ sebelahku.

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

Besoknya seisi sekolah langsung gempar dikarenakan aku bersepeda ke sekolah bersama Hinata di boncengan belakang. Emang kenapa sih kalau aku ngebonceng Hinata ke sekolah?

"Karena itu akan menimbulkan kecemburuan besar diantara murid-murid khususnya yang cowok. Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Naruto…" Adalah jawaban yang kudapat dari Shikamaru, ketua kelas kami yang pemalas tingkat dewa—bukan, tingkat Mahadewa—dengan kecerdasan 198 kali kecerdasan Ganesha. Bayangkan saja, bisa-bisanya dia tidur sepanjang pelajaran tapi nilainya oke-oke aja!

"Cuma itu? Padahal aku cuma ngeboncengin lho!" bantahku.

"Itu dia masalahnya! Yang kau bonceng dengan sepeda bertuahmu itu adalah gadis pindahan dari Prancis yang masih suci tanpa noda dan merupakan gadis tercantik se-akademi!" tambah Lee. Murid pindahan dari China waktu masih kelas satu dulu. Murid dikelas kami juga.

Saat ini jam istirahat makan siang dan kami membicarakan tentang Hinata sambil makan siang di atap sekolah.

"He? Dia baru masuk kemaren dan udah dapat peringkat satu? Yang bener aja!" Kiba menimpali.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Memang itulah kenyataannya. Kudengar pulang sekolah kemaren sebelum dijemput salah satu _senpai_ menyatakan cintanya pada Hyuuga-san. Tapi Hyuuga-san yang tidak mengerti cuma bilang "_Damarinasai, kono buta! _(Diam, dasar babi!)" padanya." Tambah Lee lagi.

"Darimana dia tahu kata-kata itu…?" gumam Kiba.

Kami masih membicarakan tentang Hinata sampai orang yang dibicarakan datang menghampiriku.

"_Oh, Namikaze-dono. Bisa ikut denganku sebentar?_" pinta Hinata dalam bahasa Prancis.

"_Ah, oui _(ya). _Ada apa?_" tanyaku.

"_Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja salah seorang senior kita mengatakan sesuatu padaku kemarin. Dan sepertinya jawaban yang kuberikan telah melukai hatinya. Bisa temani aku minta maaf padanya?_" pinta Hinata.

"_Boleh. Memangnya apa yang kau bilang padanya?_" tanyaku sekaligus mengkonfirmasi apa benar Hinata mengatai senior "babi".

"_Aku cuma bilang _"Damarinasai, kono buta!"_ dan dia langsung lari sambil menangis. Apa itu kata-kata yang jahat?_" tanya Hinata dengan wajah khawatir (yang imut).

"_Eh, a… itu… kurang lebih artinya sangat buruk…_" jawabku.

"_Eeeh! Kalau gitu aku hrus minta maaf segera!_" Hinata langsung balik badan dan berlari. Aku langsung mengejarnya. Tidak peduli teman-teman yang lain akan menghabiskan bekalku.

Aku lalu membawa Hinata menemui senior yang (tanpa sengaja) dia hina. Dia adalah Morikawa-_senpai_. Senior dari kelas 3-D.

"_Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan. Nanti aku terjemahkan._" Ujarku pada Hinata. Aku menerjemahkan kata-kata Hinata dengan kemampuan bahasa Prancisku yang sebenarnya masih di garis rata-rata.

" 'Saya minta maaf atas perkataan saya kemarin. Saya sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kata-kata yang saya gunakan adalah kata yang buruk. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya saya tidak tahu apa yang _senpai_ katakan pada saya kemarin. Untuk itu, apapun kata-kata saya yang menyakiti hati _senpai_, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.' " aku mengakhiri terjemahanku. Hinata lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Kalau roknya lebih pendek lagi aku yakin celana dalam Hinata akan terlihat.

"U-ukh… aku juga minta maaf… aku tidak tahu kalau Hyuuga-san tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang. Tidak apa-apa. Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf. Hiks, MAAFKAN AKU!" tiba-tiba saja _senpai_ melakukan _dogeza_ (sujud minta maaf a la Jepang) di hadapan Hinata.

"_Dia bilang dia juga minta maaf. Dia sudah memaafkanmu._" Ujarku pada Hinata. Hinata terlihat lega. Kami kembali ke kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi.

"Ah, bekalku…"

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

Sepulang sekolah aku berjalan ke tempat parkiran sepeda bersama Hinata dan Shikamaru.

"Naruto, dari dulu aku penasaran. Gimana kau bisa mengerti bahasa Prancis?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku belajar dari sepupuku, Karin. Dia tinggal di Prancis sampai setahun yang lalu. Saat kembali kesini aku belajar darinya. Yah, aku belum terlalu menguasainya sih…" jawabku.

Sepupuku, Uzumaki Karin, tinggal di Prancis sejak berumur 10 tahun. Dia pindah ke Prancis sejak ayahnya meninggal dan dia mengikuti ibunya ke Prancis. Dia kembali musim panas lalu untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Tokyo.

"Bukan cuma bahasa Inggris dan Prancis. Tapi kau menguasai bahasa Jerman, Rusia, Mandarin, bahkan Latin. Memangnya otakmu itu terbuat dari apa sih?" ujar Shikamaru. Aku cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Kau sendiri cuma tidur selama pelajaran dan nilaimu selalu paling tinggi se-angkatan. Kau sebenarnya bego atau pintar sih…" balasku.

"Aku selalu membaca buku sejak baru bisa membaca dan otakku menyerap begitu saja apa yang kubaca. Bukan berarti aku jenius atau apa lho…" ujarnya.

"Itu berarti kau jenius! Ga ada orang yang bisa begitu saja mengingat apa yang dia baca!"

"Terserahlah. Kau merepotkan…" keluar deh, kata-kata andalan khas Shikamaru. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi boncengan dengan Hyuuga-san. Apa rumah kalian dekat?" GLEK!

"Y-ya… begitulah. Kau tahu kan kalau Hyuuga adalah keluarga _onmyouji_ sama seperti keluargaku? Jadi dia tinggal di kuil dekat kedai ramen Ichiraku. Lagian juga rumah kami searah." Jawabku.

"… oh…" sepertinya Shikamaru percaya. "Kalau gitu aku duluan. Ntar nyokap ngamuk lagi aku pulang telat."

"Oke." Kami lalu berpisah.

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

Seperti kemarin, aku membonceng Hinata dengan sepedaku saat ke sekolah dan saat pulang. Gara-gara itu, seorang murid kelas tiga menyeretku ke gudang peralatan olahraga untuk menginterogasiku.

"Oy, Namikaze! Apa hubungan lo ama Hyuuga Hinata? Bisa-bisanya lo tiap hari ngebonceng Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku polos.

"Lo cuma bocah kampret dari kuil tua di bukit. Tapi kenapa Hyuuga malah milih lo buat boncengan!? Gue punya motor! Kenapa dia ga mao ama gue! Dia malah milih elo!"

"… kami cuma teman. Lagipula rumah kami searah." Jawabku.

"BOHONG! Ga mungkin dia mau ama bocah kampret kayak lo! Cuma karna keluarga lo keluarga _onmyouji_ terpandang di Konoha bukan berarti lo bebas—

"He? Kenapa bawa-bawa keluarga disini? Memangnya kenapa kalau keluargaku adalah keluarga _onmyouji_ terpandang? Apa hubungannya dengan _atheist_ macam kalian?" desisku.

"K-k-kampret lo… JANGAN MACAM MACAM LO AMA GUE!" dia mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan bersiap hendak memukulku sampai—

"STOP!" Hinata datang dan menarikku.

"_Namikaze-dono, anda baik-baik saja?_" tanya Hinata.

"_Oui, aku gapapa._" Jawabku.

"H-Hyuuga-san, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat! A-aku—

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Tapi, _**Macam-macam dengan Naru-kun, keluarga Hyuuga tidak akan tinggal diam, Sunohara Sanosuke.**" Ancam Hinata. Kali ini dia menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang lancar.

"H-h-hiii!" senior itu—Sunohara Sanosuke-senpai—lari terbirit-birit.

"Makasih, Hinata. Kau menyelamatkanku."

"Hehe, sama-sama. Lagipula seorang istri yang baik adalah istri yang melindungi suaminya. Benar kan?" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"… terima kasih…"

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

"He… mama hebat juga ya! Bisa membuat senior papa ketakutan gitu!"

"Haha, begitulah. Mama kalau marah seram lho… makanya jangan buat mama marah."

"Kami kan anak baik! Mama mana mungkin marah sama anak baik!"

"Benar juga. Haha, kalian memang cerdik."

"Jadi, setelah itu?"

"Hm…"

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

Malamnya aku bertanya pada Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau tidak menentang ini?" tanyaku.

"Menentang apa?" Hinata bertanya balik.

"Pertunangan kita. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Keberatan kenapa?"

"Hidupmu diatur begitu. Karena pertunangan ini bukan sesuai kehendakmu tapi kehendak orang tua kita…" ujarku menundukkan kepala.

"… Naru-kun… apa kamu keberatan?" tanya Hinata.

"E-eh? Keberatan…? Y-yah, kenapa aku harus keberatan kalau tunanganku ternyata secantik kamu?" jawabku terbata-bata. Hinata sepertinya melihat kebohonganku.

"Jawab dengan jujur, Naru-kun."

"… Sebenarnya sih… kalau harus jujur aku keberatan. Apalagi kalau aku sama sekali ga ditanyai apapun. Apakah aku setuju atau nggak, apakah aku keberatan atau nggak, apakah aku suka atau nggak, dan lain sebagaimacamnya. Kalau boleh jujur… aku keberatan dengan pertunangan kita." Jawabku.

"…" Hinata hanya diam tertunduk.

"Bagaimanapun, aku tetap bersyukur." Tambahku.

"Eh?"

"Aku sangat bersyukur. Apalagi tunanganku sepertimu. Pintar, cantik, baik hati, juga memiliki banyak kesamaan denganku. Aku bersyukur orang tua kita menjodohkan kita." Ujarku.

"… Naru-kun, kamu… apa kamu… mencintaiku?"

"E-eh!? Ke-kenapa tanya itu?"

"… alasanku menerima pertunangan ini adalah… karena aku… mencintaimu." Ujar Hinata.

"Eh?" aku hanya bengong.

"Akan kuulangi lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Naru-kun. Aku mencintaimu, Naru-kun. Aku mencintaimu, Naru-kun. Aku mencintaimu, Naru-kun! Akan kuulangi berkali-kali sampai kamu puas! Mau kuulangi lagi?"

"T-tunggu dulu! Kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Kita bahkan belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain! Ditambah lagi—

"Kau salah!" Hinata memotongku. "Kau salah, Naru-kun. aku sudah lama mengenalmu." Sambung Hinata.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku. Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya sudah lama mengenalku?

"… kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Ujar Hinata.

"Pernah bertemu? Kapan?"

"… mungkin selengkapnya kamu harus bertanya pada _chichi-ue_ (ayah) besok. Besok libur, kan?"

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

"Ya. Kalian sudah saling bertemu sebelumnya." Kata ayah saat aku bertanya tentang Hinata pagi harinya.

"Kapan? Aku kok ga ingat!?"

"Saat berumur enam tahun kalian adalah teman dekat. Sangat dekat." Jawaban itu semakin membingungkanku.

"Tolong jelaskan dengan baik, _tou-san_. Dari awal, tengah, klimaks, antiklimaks, _plot twist_, akhir, tamat." Pintaku.

"… mulai dari mana yah…? Oh ya!

"Keluarga kita mengenal keluarga Hyuuga sudah sangat lama. Aku dan Hiashi adalah teman dekat sejak kecil. Kalau ga salah kami berteman sejak SMP. dan seterusnya kami selalu bersama. Sampai kami udah kuliah, udah kerja, akhirnya menikah. Kami berjanji kalau anak kami adalah lawan jenis, kalian akan dinikahkan. Dan begitulah, Hiashi punya putri yang sangat cantik bagaikan sinar matahari*****, dan aku punya putra yang sangat gagah dan tampan. Saat itulah kami merencanakan pernikahan kalian.

[A/N : ***Nama Hinata adalah kata plesetan dari "Sinar matahari yang Lembut"**]

"Saat masih kecil dulu kalian selalu bermain bersama. Sejak lahir kalian juga selalu didekatkan. Bahkan kalian tidur bersama dalam satu buaian. Dan saat berumur empat tahun kalian mengatakan kalau kalian ingin menikah kalau udah besar nanti. Bahkan kau dan Hinata berjanji akan menikah kalau sudah besar nanti."

"Tunggu!" aku memotong cerita ayah. "Kalau memang kami teman sejak kecil, kenapa aku ga ingat Hinata!? Seharusnya aku ingat kan!?"

"… Keesokan harinya, saat bermain di halaman belakang rumah kita, kau terjatuh dari pohon, Naruto."

"… apa?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Kau terjatuh dari pohon." Ayah mengulangi perkataanya tadi. "Kau jatuh dari pohon saat ingin mengambil topi Hinata yang terbang ditiup angin sampai ke dahan pohon. Karena kejadian itu Hinata menganggap dirinya bersalah dan merasa tidak pantas menjadi istrimu. Apalagi gara-gara jatuh kau kehilangan ingatan tentangnya," sambung ayah.

"Cuma tentang Hinata?"

"Ya. Karena itu Hinata pergi dari Konoha dan ikut ibunya ke Paris. Sebenarnya Hinata sangat merindukanmu. Tapi ia takut kalau kau terluka lagi karena dia. Dia kembali ke Konoha karena bujukan ibunya untuk kembali bertemu denganmu." Ayah mengakhiri ceritanya. Aku memijit pelipisku.

"… jadi… karena itu…?"

"Ya. Sekarang, bicaralah padanya. Dia sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu dan bermain bersama denganmu lagi." Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku langsung melesat ke kamar dimana Hinata berada. Saat tiba di kamar Hinata sedang melipat _futon_.

"Naru-kun?"

"Hinata, kita harus bicara." Aku langsung menarik Hinata menuju halaman belakang. Tepat dibawah pohon besar disana. Dimana ada ayunan kecil tergantung di dahan pohon paling besar. Sesampainya di halaman belakang Hinata terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Hinata, aku sudah bicara dengan _tou-san_." Mendengar itu Hinata agak kaget.

"Lalu… Naru-kun ingin bicara apa?" tanyanya.

"… aku mungkin ga ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi yang jelas aku tahu satu hal." Aku diam sebentar. Merasakan angin yang bertiup lembut disekitarku.

"… sebelumnya Naru-kun. aku ingin mengatakan satu hal." Ujar Hinata. "… Naru-kun pernah bertanya apa aku menentang pertunangan kita atau tidak. Sejujurnya… aku menentangnya. Aku merasa aku bukan istri yang baik. Jangankan istri, menjadi temanmu pun aku… aku… hiks…" Hinata mulai terisak. Aku langsung memeluknya dan berbisik ditelinganya,

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata."

"… Eh?"

"Aku mungkin belum terlalu ingat tentang masa lalu kita. Tapi yang jelas, aku tahu kalau aku mencintaimu. Karena itu jangan katakan kamu ga pantas jadi temanku. Itu membuatku sedih."

"Tapi… tapi… gara-gara aku Naru-kun jadi… jadi…"

"Shuush, udah. Jangan berpikiran begitu. Yang penting aku ga mati. Lihat, aku sehat-sehat aja kan?" aku melepas pelukan dan berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi Hinata. Dia tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku. "Nah, itu dia senyum gadis yang kucintai! Sekarang jangan nangis lagi."

"… jadi, apa kamu memaafkanku?"

"Memaafkan apa?"

"… gara-gara Naru-kun ngambilin topiku, Naru-kun sampai luka…"

"Oy, udah aku bilang jangan berpikiran begitu! Lagian itu juga salahku. Aku yang ga hati-hati manjat pohon." Aku kembali memeluk dan mengelus rambut halusnya. Lalu aku melepas pelukanku.

"Sekarang, biar aku melakukannya kembali dari awal. YO! Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Mau bermain bersamaku?" kuulurkan tangan kananku pada Hinata. lalu dia menyambutnya.

"Na… namaku… H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata… _Yo-yoroshiku…_" Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya seperti gadis pemalu.

"Hehe, kamu ga perlu malu! Ayo main!" aku menarik tangannya dan mendudukkannya di ayunan kecil di bawah pohon. Biarpun kecil Hinata masih muat duduk di bangkunya. Kami bermain di bawah pohon itu seperti remaja yang menikmati masa kanak-kanak kedua.

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

"Papa dan mama main ayunan? Kayak anak TK!"

"Haha, begitulah. Saat itulah papa melamar mama."

""Ooooh~!""

"Dan tanpa kami sadari kakek dan nenek kalian melihat kami. Sebenarnya dilihat orang tua kami seperti itu sangat memalukan…"

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Ah, iya…"

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

"HEEEEEEEH!? KALIAN TUNANGAN!?" Shion dan Kiba kaget mendengar kabar tentang hubungan sesungguhnya kami berdua. Tentu saja teriakan melengking Shion tadi didengar seluruh kelas.

"OY, NAMIKAZE! APA MAKSUDNYA KALIAN TUNANGAN!?"

"KALIAN MENIKAH!?"

"TIDAAAA~K! NAMIKAZE-KUN SUDAH DIMILIKI MURID PINDAHAAA~N!"

"_KUSOOOOH! _KENAPA HARUS SI NAMIKAZE!?"

Dan lain-lain… aku tidak bisa mengatasi keributan ini karena bagaimanapun mereka tidak akan mendengarku. Lalu Hinata melakukan sesuatu yang membuat api kecemburuan membesar, "Naru-kun, sepertinya sudah waktunya.*****" Sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

[A/N : ***Disini Hinata ngomong pake bahasa Jepang lancar**.]

DHOOOOM!

"NAMIKAZE SUDAH MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN HYUUGA!"

"TIDAK BISA DIMAAFKAN! PASUKAN, KEJAAAAAR!"

"UOOOOOGH!"

Dan hari itu, selama jam pelajaran pertama sampai istirahat makan siang, aku jadi incaran seluruh murid kelas 2-C Akademi Konoha.

Pulang sekolah aku kembali mendapat tatapan membunuh dari murid-murid laki-laki di kelas. Sepertinya menjelaskan salah paham ini pun akan percuma…

"Naru-kun, papa akan datang malam ini." ujar Hinata saat kami di jalan mau pulang.

"Maksudnya Hiashi-sama? Kalau gitu kita harus cepat." Aku mengayuh sepedaku lebih cepat. Sampai di rumah aku kembali melihat jejeran orang berpakaian dan berkacamata hitam.

[_WELCOME HOME, NARUTO-SAMA, HINATA-SAMA!_] kembali aku disambut oleh barisan pria berbaju hitam. Aku cuma menundukkan kepalaku dan berjalan melewati mereka bersama Hinata. Sampai di ruang tamu suasananya terasa agak berat.

"Naruto, duduk." Perintah ayah dengan nada serius. Berarti ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Ada apa, _tou-san_?"

"… Hiashi, lebih baik kau yang jelaskan." Ayah mempersilahkan Hiashi-sama bicara.

"Naruto. Kau sudah tahu alasan Hinata kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Hiashi-sama.

"Y-ya. _Tou-san_ sudah memberitahukannya. Hinata juga udah cerita." Jawabku gugup.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja. Kami akan membawa Hinata kembali ke Tokyo dan sekolah disana."

JEGEEERR!

"Maksudnya?"

"Hinata akan ke Tokyo dan tidak akan kembali ke Konoha. Itu saja. Tidak ada penjelasan lebih."

"Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata harus kembali ke Tokyo!? Baru lima minggu Hinata bersekolah disini, kenapa dia harus ke Tokyo!?" tanyaku. Aku menuntut penjelasan pasti dari Hiashi-sama.

"Kami menemukan calon suami yang tepat untuk Hinata. Hinata akan dijodohkan dengan pria tersebut. Karena itu hubungan pertunangan kalian putus sampai disini. Titik!" Hiashi-sama beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan kecil Hinata.

"Ga mau! Hinata ga mau!"

"Kita pulang Hinata! Mama-mu sudah menunggu!" Hiashi-sama tetap menarik tangan Hinata. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan kuat kutahan tangan Hiashi-sama yang menarik Hinata.

"**Lepaskan Hinata.**" ujarku.

"Tidak. Keputusan yang kami buat sudah bulat! Hinata akan ikut kami kembali ke Tokyo menemui calon suaminya yang seharusnya!" Hiashi-sama menyentak tanganku. Tapi aku menguatkan genggamanku.

"**Kau menyakiti Hinata. Lepaskan.**" Sebelum aku bisa bertindak lebih jauh aku kehilangan kesadaran.

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

Saat sadar aku sudah terbaring di kamar. Kamarku kembali menjadi luas karena barang-barang pribadi Hinata sudah tidak ada lagi di kamarku. PG-CLASS ZGMF-X20A STRIKE FREEDOM GUNDAM yang rencananya akan kami rakit bersama cuma tergeletak di pojok kamar.

"Sudah bangun, Naru?" terdengar suara ibuku dari pintu.

"_Kaa… san…_ Hinata?" tanyaku memastikan. Ibu hanya diam. Lalu berjalan ke meja belajarku dan mengambil sesuatu. Secarik kertas. Ibu memberikannya padaku. Kubaca isinya yang membuat hatiku sakit.

_Naru-chan, maaf. Tapi perintah papa adalah mutlak. Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi. Maafkan aku. Padahal aku udah janji akan jadi pengantinmu. Aku udah janji akan memakai gaun pengantin paling cantik yang pernah ada. Tapi janji itu sepertinya tidak bisa kutepati. Karena itu, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menepati janji kita._

_Hinata_

Selesai membaca aku memukul dinding kamar sampai retak. Tidak peduli darah mengalir dari kepalan tanganku. Ibu hanya melihatku. Setelah memukul dinding beberapa kali aku berhenti untuk mengambil napas.

"Naru, kamu ingin Hina-chan kembali?" pertanyaan ibu terdengar seperti pernyataan _You don't say_.

"Apa perlu ku jawab lagi?" hanya itu jawabanku. Ibu lalu mengambil kertas yang kujatuhkan tadi. Lalu menunjukkan kertas itu padaku. Kali ini yang kubaca adalah bagian belakang kertas itu.

_Tolong aku, Naru-chan._

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kamu tahu dimana rumah Hina-chan, kan?"

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

"Papa langsung menyerbu ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Biarpun samar-samar papa masih ingat dimana persisnya letak rumah itu."

"Kakek jahat ya? Padahal papa dan mama saling mencintai. Tapi malah dipisahkan begitu."

"Karena itu papa pergi untuk membawa mama pulang kembali"

"Trus apa yang papa lakukan?"

"Yang papa lakukan…"

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

"_Naruto-sama, kenapa kita pergi kesini?_" Kurama yang selalu mengikutiku bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Takut?" tanyaku.

"_Tentu saja hamba takut! Mana ada roh gentayangan yang pergi begitu saja ke rumah _onmyouji_!_"

"Kalau gitu pulang aja sana! Toh aku bisa sendiri."

"_Ga bisa! Hamba udah janji akan menjadi penjaga Naruto-sama! Karena itu, saya akan melawan rasa takut ini!_"

"… yakin? Ntar nyesel lho…"

"_Yakin! Banget malah!_" Kurama mengepalkan kaki depannya dengan ekspresi optimis.

"Kalau gitu…" aku mengambil beberapa petasan dan menyulutnya. Lalu melemparnya ke pos penjaga di gerbang.

DORDORDORDORDOR!

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini!?"

"Siapa yang melakukan ini!?"

Sementara penjaga sibuk, aku menyelinap ke kediaman Hyuuga. Karena aku yakin sudah ketahuan aku langsung mendobrak pintu rumah dengan kasar.

"HINATAAA! INI AKU, NARUTO! DIMANA KAU!?"

"_Wawawa, Naruto-sama! Kenapa anda teriak begitu!?_"

"Karena udah ketahuan. Jadi untuk apa sembunyi? Lagipula bermain di bayangan bukanlah gayaku. Ga ada gregetnya." Aku membusungkan dada. Kurama hanya menepuk jidatnya (rubah punya jidat?)

"Ternyata benar. Kau langsung datang setelah sadar." Terdengar suara dari balik pintu geser didepanku. Saat kubuka Hiashi-sama duduk disana. Beliau memegang dua bilah pedang.

"Dimana Hinata?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, beliau malah melemparkan salah satu pedangnya padaku. Belaiu lalu menarik pedangnya.

"Cabut pedangmu, Namikaze Naruto, pemenang turnamen nasional _kendo_ dan _kenjutsu_ dua tahun berturut-turut. Lawan aku!" Hiashi-sama langsung menerjangku dengan pedangnya. Aku mencabut pedangku dan menahan serangannya.

"Dimana Hinata!?" tanyaku lagi sambil mendorongnya kesamping.

"Lawan dan kalahkan aku, lalu kuberitahukan dimana dia." Hiashi-sama kembali menyerang tanpa ampun. Tebasannya yang cepat sangat sulit diprediksi. Tubuhku sudah luka di beberapa tempat. Lengan, paha, bahu, bahkan telingaku juga kena.

"Cuma segini? Cuma segini dan kau ingin menikahi putriku? Orang lemah sepertimu tidak akan bisa melindunginya!" Hiashi-sama kembali menyerang. Tapi kali ini aku menebaskan pedangku dengan keras. Saking kerasnya pedang kami sama-sama patah.

'_SEKARANG!'_ aku melancarkan pukulan ke arah dada. Tapi Hiashi sama menepis tanganku ke samping. Aku mencoba melakukan hal yang sama tapi beliau kembali menepis tanganku ke samping berkali-kali. Bahkan kakiku juga ditepisnya.

"Baru kali ini berhadapan dengan _Juuken_?" Hiashi-sama tidak memberiku waktu istirahat. Saat aku mundur untuk memberi jarak dan mengatur strategi beliau melesat dan melancarkan tapak tangannya ke perutku.

"GHUOHOK!" aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa di sekitar perutku. Rasanya seperti mati rasa.

"_Juuken_, teknik ini menyerang sistem saraf manusia. Melumpuhkannya. Teknik ini juga bisa memecahkan organ dalammu. Tapi, sepertinya kau beruntung. Serangan tadi harusnya sudah memecahkan lambungmu dan menghancurkan ususmu. Putra tunggal Minato memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh."

Aku tidak mendengarkan dengan jelas kata-kata selanjutnya karena sakit di perutku. Aku menahan sakit ini mati-matian dan mencoba berdiri.

"Cuma… segitu…?" aku mencoba memasang kuda-kuda tapi kakiku tidak sanggup menahan tubuhku. Aku jatuh berlutut. Hiashi-sama lalu menendang perutku.

"AAAAKH!" aku melayang ke sisi ruangan lain. Tendangannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Sepertinya tulang rusukku patah.

"Kau bilang kau mencintai putriku. Tapi hanya ini yang kudapat dari pria yang dicintai putriku? Mengecewakan." Beliau berbalik hendak meninggalkanku. Tapi aku kembali berdiri. Anehnya rasa sakit tadi tiba-tiba menghilang. "Oh? Masih bisa berdiri rupanya?"

"Pelajaran pertama _Kendo_ aliran Namikaze : jangan berbalik sampai lawanmu benar-benar sudah tidak bisa bertarung atau sudah mati. Sayangnya anda tidak diajarkan hal itu." Ujarku. Aku mengambil sarung pedang yang kupakai tadi. Biarpun pendek, setidaknya ini bisa kujadikan senjata. "Demi menepati janji yang kami buat bersama, aku akan mengambil kembali kekasihku tercinta!"

"Heh, kita lihat apa kau masih bisa mengatakan itu setelah mati! _JUUKEN_!" Hiashi-sama menyerangku langsung dari depan.

_Fokus…_

_Tenangkan dirimu._

_Kosongkan pikiranmu._

_Lihat dan amati gerakan lawan._

_Serang disaat yang tepat!_

"_Namikaze no Tsurugi Ryuu, Iaigiri_! (Teknik pedang aliran Namikaze, Tebasan _Iai_!)" dengan satu gerakan halus aku menghindar sedikit ke kiri lalu memukul tangan Hiashi-sama dengan keras.

PRAAK!

Sarung pedang yang keras itu langsung patah setelah aku memukul punggung tangan Hiashi-sama. Beliau jatuh berlutut sambil memegang tangannya.

"Guh! Kau…!"

"Kalau aku memakai pedang tadi anda pasti sudah kehilangan tangan kakan, Hiashi-sama." Ujarku datar. "Sekarang, **dimana Hinata?**" aku bertanya dengan sedikit intimidasi.

"Hehe, kau pikir sudah menang?" Hiashi-sama menyeringai. Tanpa kusadari tangan kiri beliau sudah bergerak cepat hendak memukulku.

'_Sial! Ga bakal sempat!'_ aku menutup mataku. Menunggu serangan yang akan datang. Tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun. Peralahan aku membuka mata dan mendapati seseorang menahan tangan Hiashi-sama.

"Sudah cukup, Hiashi-kun. Jangan sampai Kushina menghajarmu karena terlalu keras padanya." Ujar seseorang. Saat kulihat ternyata seorang wanita berambut sewarna dengan Hinata menahan tangan Hiashi-sama.

"Kalau aku tidak serius, aku tidak bisa memastikan sekuat apa calon menantu kita nanti, bukan?" ujar Hiashi-sama.

"Eh? Tunggu, ada apa ini? Apa maksudnya ini!?"

"Ara, ara, sepertinya Naru-chan bingung. Kalau gitu kita panggil Hinata dulu." Ujar wanita tadi. Lalu dari pintu di belakang kami muncullah Hinata yang memakai _kimono_. Ugh, terlalu cantik…!

"Sebelumnya izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hyuuga Haruna, ibu dari Hinata. aku yakin kamu lupa padaku, kan?" wanita tadi memperkenalkan diri.

"Ibu Hinata?"

"Ya. Oke, sekarang jelaskan padanya, Hiashi-kun." ibu Hinata menarik telinga Hiashi-sama dan mendudukkannya di bantal setelah kami pindah ruangan. (Catatan pada diri sendiri : jangan melawan wanita terutama ibu dan istrimu.)

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

"Haah, baiklah. Sebenarnya ini cuma tes yang kami lakukan untukmu, Naruto." Ujar Hiashi-sama.

"Tes? Tes apa?" aku bertanya balik. Hiashi-sama mengambil pipa rokok dari lengan _hakama_ panjangnya lalu menyulutnya.

"Fuuu~h. Ini usul dari Haruna. Beberapa orang dari keluargaku tidak mempercayai kalau kau bisa diharapkan untuk melindungi Hinata. karena itu Haruna mengusulkan pada kami dan orang tuamu untuk menguji seberapa besar keberanianmu dan rasa cintamu untuk membawa Hinata kembali. Dan inilah hasilnya. Kuharap hasil rekaman CCTV ruang tamu tadi cukup untuk meyakinkan para tetua kolot itu." Hiashi-sama kembali menghisap pipanya sebelum akhirnya membuang sisa abunya dan menyimpan pipa itu kembali.

"Jadi… _tou-san _dan _kaa-san_ tahu tentang ini?" tanyaku setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

"Oh, tentu saja mereka tahu. Mereka bahkan mendukung ini. ibumu juga bilang kalau aku boleh menghajarmu selama tidak membuatmu mandul. Itu saja." Jawab Hiashi-sama santai. Akan kuingat untuk minta uang jajan tambahan pada ibu nanti.

"Jadi, Hinata. Kami akan meninggalkan kalian berdua disini dulu. Kami yakin kalian punya banyak hal untuk dibicarakan. Daa~h!"

"M-mama!" ibu Hinata dan Hiashi-sama meninggalkan kami berdua di ruang keluarga.

Suasana agak canggung karena tidak ada satupun dari kami yang memulai percakapan. Kami hanya duduk bersebelahan. Lalu Hinata berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ne, Naru-kun. mau ikut denganku?" pintanya.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja." Hinata menarik tanganku dan mengajakku keluar rumah lewat pintu samping.

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

Kami berjalan ke arah pohon besar di tepi kolam. Karena ini malam purnama cerah kami tidak butuh sinar lampu. Hinata menuntunku ke bangku panjang di bawah pohon. Hinata duduk bersandar padaku sambil menggenggam tanganku. Ia meraih pipiku dan mengelap luka hasil "Pertarungan" tadi.

"… telingamu…" perlahan Hinata meraih telingaku yang sedikit sobek terkena pedang Hiashi-sama.

"Cuma luka kecil kok." Ujarku santai. Tapi Hinata malah menampar pelan pipiku dan berbisik pelan.

"_Baka… Naruto no… baka…_" kulihat air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Kenapa nangis?" kuusap air mata dipipinya. Hinata menggenggam tanganku yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Kenapa kamu mau menerima… tantangan papa? Padahal kalau kamu ga menerimanya… kamu ga bakal luka gini…" Hinata kembali terisak.

"Kalau ngga nanti keluargamu ga rela aku menikahimu. Lagian aku harus menepati janji kita." Ujarku.

"Kamu… ingat janji kita?" Hinata kaget mendengar kata-kataku.

"? Tentu saja ingat. Lagipula akulah yang membawamu pada _tou-san_ dan mengatakan kalau aku akan menikahimu. Bahkan Hiashi-sama juga ada disana bersama Haruna-sama." Ujarku sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Aku ingat disinilah kita berjanji. Dibawah pohon ini. Saat aku mengatakan kalau aku ingin menikahimu, aku sempat ragu. Apa aku bisa membahagiakanmu? Aku cuma bocah waktu itu. Jadi cara membuatmu bahagai yang terpikir saat itu adalah terus bersama denganmu dan bermain denganmu. Itu saja.

"Tapi sejak aku bisa melihat roh-roh berterbangan aku jadi takut. Aku takut kehilanganmu, teman terbaik yang kupunya. Aku takut kamu akan berpikir aku ini aneh atau semacamnya. Karena itu aku saat itu agak menjauh darimu. Lalu saat topi kecilmu terbang dan nyangkut di pohon aku berpikir, "Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa menjadi teman yang baik dengan mengambilkan topi Hina-chan" begitu. Sayangnya belum sempat aku menyerahkan topi itu, aku terjatuh. Lalu lupa ingatan tentangmu.

"_Kaa-san_ bercerita kalau kamu takut menemuiku di rumah sakit. Karena itu kamu pergi ikut Haruna-sama ke Prancis. Sampai kemudian kamu dibujuk untuk menemuiku kembali ke Konoha dan kita akhirnya kembali bertemu." Aku bercerita panjang lebar sambil merangkul Hinata di sebelahku.

"Jadi… kapan kamu mulai ingat semuanya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak semua kok. Aku ga ingat kalau waktu kamu jatuh dulu rokmu tersingkap dan terlihatlah celana dalam putih bergambar kucing dulu. Yang itu aku ga ingat."

"Trus barusan kamu ingat!?"

"Ah, keceplosan…"

"_NARU-CHAN NO BAKAAA~!_"

"GUEH!? HINA-CHAN!? J-JANGAN! RUSUKKU—KRAKK—AAARRRGGGHH!"

Sementar itu dari kejauhan kulihat Kurama bersembunyi di balik pohon yang agak jauh dari kami. Menertawakan penderitaanku. (RUBAH KAMPRET!)

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

**TIMESKIP, SEVERAL YEARS LATER, AT TOKYO UNIVERSITY**

"_Jadi, kapan Naruto-sama akan melamar Hinata-sama?_" Kurama bertanya saat aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke kampus.

"Entahlah. Aku masih menunggu saat yang tepat. Kadang kalau aku punya waktu luang Hinata malah sibuk di rumah sakit kampus. Kalau Hinata ada waktu senggang aku malah sibuk menulis naskah drama." Jawabku lemas.

Kami berhasil masuk Tokyo University. Hinata masuk lewat jalur undangan, dan aku lulus lewat jalur prestasi. Kami masuk jurusan yang berbeda. Aku di jurusan Sastra Jepang Klasik, Hinata di Jurusan Kedokteran. Mana fakultas kami jauh pula…

"_Kalau begitu mungkin lebih baik Naruto-sama segera melamar Hinata-sama. Apalagi di Fakultas Kedokteran banyak cowok-cowok ganteng. Apa anda tidak khawatir Hinata-sama akan dicuri laki-laki lain?_" celetuk Kurama. Aku mengeluarkan kertas segel dari tasku dan hendak bersiap menempelkannya ke Kurama. Sayangnya tidak sempat karena HP-ku bunyi. (Lo selamat kali ini, rubah kampret…)

[_Naru-kun, malam ini gimana kalau kita makan diluar? Lagipula kita belum belanja bahan-bahan masakan. Nanti e-mail saja aku. Oke?_] begitulah isi e-mail yang kuterima.

"Boleh juga sih… ah! Sekalian aja!"

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

"Siapa sangka kalau pemilik restoran ini mahasiswa alumni ToDai***** juga…" ujar Hinata. Restoran ini dimiliki oleh salah seorang murid jurusan bisnis di kampusku, Akimichi Chouji.

[A/N : ***Singkatan dari Tokyo Daigakuen (Universitas Tokyo)**]

"Jadi, ada apa kamu mengajakku kesini?" tanyaku pada Hinata.

"Fufufu, bukan apa-apa kok. Cuma sekali-sekali aja kan kita bisa makan malam bareng begini?" ujar Hinata sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Sekali-sekali sih rapopo… tapi ini restoran mahal gila! Kamu ga liat tadi di menu? Masa spaghetti aja harganya bisa sampe 5,900 Yen (kurang lebih Rp 566.400)!" ujarku.

"Namanya juga restoran terkenal. Lagipula kita dapat diskon kan?" Hinata melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan tenang seolah-olah harga segitu sama aja dengan beli kerupuk baginya.

"Yah… tapi ga enak juga nih… masa cuma karna kita teman sekelas Shikamaru kita bisa dapat diskon…"

"Hahaha, gapapa kok, Naruto-kun! Lagipula kami jarang dapat pelanggan dari Konoha. Nanti kalau kesini lagi kalian dapat diskon lagi kok!" Chouji sang pemilik restoran muncul dari belakangku dan mengejutkanku.

"Nah, Chouji-san aja bilang gitu. Jadi kenapa sungkan?" ujar Hinata tenang—seperti tadi.

"Haaa~h terserahlah…" aku tidak bisa mendebat balik.

"_Naruto-sama, jangan lupa rencana kita!_" Kurama (yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain selain aku sendiri) mengingatkanku tentang rencanaku. Aku mengacungkan jari jempolku pada Chouji pertanda siap. Lalu perlahan lampu restoran meredup. Mungkin ada beberapa dari pembaca mengetahui apa yang akan kulakukan.

"Hina-chan…" aku memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan (ehem) mesraku.

"E-eh? Kenapa, Naru-kun?" aku menggenggam tangan Hinata yang kebingungan. Lalu mengajaknya pergi. "Kemana, Naru-kun? Kita belum selesai makan, lho!"

"Sebentar aja, ikut aku dulu." Kutarik tangan Hinata menuju atap gedung restoran. Di atas gedung berlantai 20 ini aku memulai rencanaku. Disana sudah berkumpul teman-temanku dari Akademi Konoha dulu. Shikamaru, Kiba, Shion, Lee, juga teman-temanku di kampus seperti Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shino, dan lain-lain.

"Naru-kun? Ada apa ini?" Hinata tambah bingung.

"Lee, bisa tolong lempar kesini?" pintaku pada Lee. Lee melemparkan kotak kecil padaku. Namun sayang, lemparannya meleset. Karena aku berdiri dekat pinggir atap gedung, aku yang berusaha menangkap kota itu terpeleset dan jatuh ke bawah. "HOWAWAWAWAWAWA!"

""""NARUTOOOOO!"""" kulihat Hinata berdiri di pinggir gedung ditahan oleh Shion. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Tentu saja, kekasihnya terjatuh dari atap gedung 20 lantai. Ah, semuanya terlihat melambat. Sepertinya sebentar lagi kilas balik kehidupanku akan muncul di depan mataku. Sayangnya…

BOING!

"Eh!?" aku mendarat tepat di atas matras yang dibentang dan di atas matras itu tertulis,

HINA-CHAN, WILL YOU MARRY ME, MY HONEY?

Kulihat dari bawah sini sepertinya Hinata menangis. Hinata membalikkan badannya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu tanpa disangka, Hinata ikut terjun ke arahku, dan mendarat tepat di pelukanku (cieeeee~). Tapi yang kudapat bukan ciuman hangat dari kekasihku. Melainkan tepukan pelan di kedua pipiku.

"_BAKA!_" ah, teriakan khas Hinata terdengar lagi…

"Hahaha, maaf membuatmu ketakutan tadi." Ujarku sambil memeluk dan mengelus rambutnya.

"_Baka… _kalau kamu nanti beneran mati gimana? Aku… aku… hiks…"

"Oy, oy, oy, jangan gitu dong! Kalau belum bahagia bersama kamu aku belum boleh mati!" kembali kuelus pelan puncak kepalanya. Lalu kukecup dahinya. "_Your answer, my honey?_"

"Apa perlu kujawab juga?"

"Ya. Aku ingin mendengarnya dari mulutmu sendiri."

"Kalau gitu, _YES, I WILL, MY LOVE…_"

**-_-She's Gonna be My Wife!?-_-**

"Waaaah~! Papa keren!"

"Haha, ngga juga kok…"

"Jadi setelah itu mama dan papa menikah?"

"Ya ngga langsung lah. Kami masih sekolah lho… papa dan mama menikah setelah lulus kuliah. Kira-kira umur 22 tahun. Setelah itu papa secara formal melamar mama dihadapan Hiashi _jii-chan_ dan Haruna _baa-chan_. Papa baru berani melamar setelah dapat pekerjaan."

"Kenapa?"

"Supaya nanti ga susah menghidupi keluarga kita."

"Ooooh~!"

"Hima-chan, Boruto, papa! Mama sudah siap!"

"Nah, mama sudah siap. Ayo kita pergi!"

""YAAAAY~! LIBURAN KE RUMAH KAKEEEK~!""

END

A/N :

**Dan itulah dia, kisah bertemunya Naruto dan Hinata. Maaf kalo endingnya tidak seperti yang diharapkan.**

**Sebelum ada cuap-cuap ga jelas, biar saya tegaskan beberapa hal disini.**

**Pertama, disini Naruto bercerita pada kedua anaknya tentang bagaimana dia bisa bertemu Hinata seperti **_**request**_** dari mereka. Sudut pandang disini dipakai sudut pandang Naruto karena dia yang cerita. Dan dari bagian Naruto bercerita itu bayangkan aja gimana dia cerita ke anak-anaknya. Gaya cerita seperti ini saya masukkan untuk mempermudah para pembaca sekalian memahami cerita.**

**Kedua, disini Naruto mendapatkan kembali ingatannya tentang Hinata setelah sadar dan sebelum dia pergi "Membawa Pulang" Hinata. Karena saya pemalas, sengaja ga saya tulis gimana bisa dia dapat ingatannya kembali #trollface.**

**Ketiga, Hinata disini pura-pura ga bisa ngomong Jepang. Lalu kapan dia ngomong Jepang di depan semua teman sekelasnya? Seperti **_**statement**_** kedua, saya ini pemalas.**

**Haha, jadi gimana fic **_**oneshoot**_** pertama ini? Kalau bisa saya berencana untuk menulis cerita ini lebih panjang dalam bentuk per **_**chapter**_**. Jadi anggap aja ini penggambaran dari fic yang akan saya tulis. Dan disana akan saya jellaskan secara lengkap bagaimana masa kecil Naruto, bagaimana persahabatannya dengan Shion, Kiba, dan lain-lain, bagaimana Naruto bisa mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, dan kapan Hinata mulai bicara dengan teman-teman sekelasnya dengan bahasa Jepang yang (sangat) fasih.**

**Jadi, kalau mau, silahkan **_**review**_** cerita ini. Makin banyak **_**review**_**, makin semangat saya untuk menuliskan **_**extended version**_** cerita ini!**

**Untuk sekarang, udahan dulu!**

_**I go bye-bye!**_

fazrulz21, logging out…


End file.
